Two Different Worlds, One Love
by Raylita
Summary: Natsumi is a girl who doesn't remember much about herself, but what happens when the worlds of Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach collide? And what is her power that King Enma had to seal away? HieixOCxToshiro and some if not alot of OOC-ness. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

She sighed as she peeled the potatoes, her feelings running amok inside her. She stole yet another glance at him, she blushed as she admired his well defined chest, his sharp features, his crimson colored eyes, to his gravity defying hair with the white starburst in it. She soon turned her gaze back to the potatoes she was peeling for the dinner she was making.

She had a crush on him, the silent and always glaring Hiei Jaganshi. She didn't know why, maybe it was because there was a guy who was around her height and wasn't a dwarf. She remembered when she was first introduced to the team.

[i]Flashback 1 Year Ago

She didn't remember much about herself.

All she remembered was her name, a few things about herself, and knowing who King Enma was and the three worlds.

King Enma just finish telling her that she'll be staying with his son's Spirit Detective team. That they will protect and watch over her. She only nodded, not knowing what else to do or say to him.

Soon an orge came in and began leading her to Koenma's office, where she'll be meeting the Spirit team. The orge stopped, saying he'll announce her arrival and will come back to get her. Not soon after, he appeared again, but with an apparent bump on his and led her inside, where she and the team were introduced.

She didn't know much about herself, other than what Koenma added about her.

"She is the only one of her clan and you will protect her, her powers and half her memories have been stripped so she doesn't remember much about herself or her powers. When the time is right, my father will lessen the spell he himself has placed on her, so that she may master her abilities."[/i]

She grew close and became great friends with them, she thought of Kurama as the older brother of this odd family, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were the twins who always wanted to out do each other. While Hiei, well, he was the guy she would admire from afar.

"Natsumi, may I ask what you are making for dinner?" She looked up from her potatoe peeling to see the warm emerald green eyes of Kurama. "I'm making a roast with corn on the cob. Is that ok with you Kurama?" She asked with a smile as she continued to peel the potatoes. "That's fine Natsumi, I also wanted to ask if-"

"Boys! Report to my office immediately!" Koenma's voice rang through the house as he cut Kurama off.

Her smile fell as Kurama sighed, giving her a an apologetic smile as he turned to follow others to Koenma's office.

"Kurama?" He turned to see her giving him a small smile. "I'll leave the food in the oven for you guys when you get back." He returned her smile and nodded as he hurried after his teammates.

"Good luck!" She yelled after them, smiling as she watched Hiei walk with the others.

She soon focused on peeling the potatoes for the roast, quietly humming a tune to herself.

"Mmmm, what a delectible spirit pressure. I'm gonna enjoy eating your spirit." She froze immediately as the deep, raspy voice filled the air. She slowly turned, her body trembling with fear as her breaths came in soft pants. What she saw, made her fear rise even higher, a skull like head was infront of her, it body was that the size of a Hummer but boney, it had a hole in the middle of its chest.

"Hehe, I love seeing the fear in humans' eyes when they know they are about to die." The thing chuckled as it brought its hand up, or what's supposed to be the hand, it was ball shaped with a blade coming out of it. "Now it's time for me to feast on your spirit!" It brought it's bladed hand up, ready to strike as she dropped the stuff in her hand and dropped to the ground, quickly and clumsily crawled underneath it and ran towards the door as it sliced the kitchen.

She ran to the door, trying to open it in her haste, she couldn't keep her hands still as she tried to turn the lock. "Hehehe running only makes your spirit pressure taste even better!" It voice echoed through the air as it started to make its way to her. She finally got the door unlocked and threw it open, running out of the house, hoping to escape the demon that wanted her.

"Wherever you run, I'll find you!"

Tears ran down her face as she closed her eyes, praying to whoever listened in Spirit World. "Someone! Please help me!" She continued to run, trying to find someone to help, never noticing the tree root that stuck out from the ground. She tripped over it and instantly closed her eyes, knowing her death was a heartbeat away.

The sound of a blade leaving it's sheath filled the air as she held her breath. The demon cried out in pain as a thud followed. She raised her head, glancing behind her to see a shadowy figure weilding a katana. Her heart skipped a beat, a blush crept across her face as she got to her feet.

'Hiei saved me.' Was the only thought that ran through her mind as she turned, only for her jade eyes to meet turquoise colored eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at her savior.

He was about an inch taller than her, his snow white hair spiked up, he wore a sleeveless black and white haori, along with black hakamas, his sheath was tied to his back as he held his katana in his hand. She blushed even more when she realized she had been staring. "I-I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me." She gave him a smile smile as she lowered her head. "Your welcome. Now, could you tell me why a Hollow was after you?"

She couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows together. "Hollow? What's a Hollow?" She asked timidly. Her savior pointed to the demon that laid behind him, unmoving. Soon, everything clicked in her head as she nodded. "I don't know, honestly. I was preparing for dinner when it appeared behind me, talking about a spirit pressure." She explained as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Would mind telling me your name? I want to thank you properly." She watched his gaze harden for a moment before relaxing. "I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the 10th Division." She walked over to him and held her hand out to him. "Well, thank you Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm in your debt." He brought his hand up to shake hers' when a chuckle filled the silence.

"I'm not that easy to kill boy." The 'Hollow' rose to it's feet with a sickening smile on it's lips. Her fear instantly returned as it's eyes were on her. She instinctively moved closer to Captain Toshiro, not noticing his questioning gaze on her. "But I will spare your life if you hand me the girl with the mouthwatering spirit pressure."

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen." Toshiro brought his blade up as he stepped infront of the girl, hoping to get this over with. "Do not test me boy, I'm the Roach and I will kill you and that girl." The Hollow, or now known as the Roach, lunged towards the two, its bladed hand raised to strike. Toshiro wrapped his arm around the girls waist, pulling her close to him as he jumped into the air, avoiding the attack from Roach.

"You don't have to carry me around, go ahead and find a place to put me down and I'll hide. I don't want you get hurt 'cause you have to carry me around." She whispered in his ear as she held on to him. He gave her a side way glance before nodding, he jumped a few feet away and set her down gently on her feet. She gave him a small smile before she hid from his view.

"Little boy, where is that girl you're hiding?" Roach taunted as he returned his gaze to him. He felt his anger rise but he instantly cooled down before he began his attack on the Hollow.

She watched him fight from her hiding spot, her face flushed from when she was held by Captain Toshiro a moment ago. She didn't know why she was blushing but she knew she was in debt to him. He had saved her life, and now she had to repay him in anyway she can.

She watched in amazement at his sword skills, it could even rival Hiei's!

The Hollow's scream filled the air as it slowly disappeared into nothing, Toshiro sheath his sword as he watched the Hollows' body disappear. He turned and looked around for the girl, his eyes caught her fire red hair behind a tree. "You can come out now." He called out to her, his eyes never leaving her hair as she stepped out. He couldn't help but take in her features, her firey red hair framed her face as it traveled down her chest, ending below her bust, her jade green eyes showed her gratitude towards him.

Her body was curved in the right areas, nothing was overly exaggerated but accented nicely, she was shorter than him atleast by two inches, he couldn't help but notice how fragile she was as she walked towards him.

"Thank you again Captain Toshiro, you saved my life again." He couldn't help but feel annoyed with what she said. "It's Captain Hitsugaya." He corrected her as her face instantly flushed. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She bowed to him as she stammered her apology to him. "It's ok. Just don't do again." He felt his cheeks heat up a little when she raised her head to smile at him. He didn't know why she had this effect on him but she did.

A small gust of wind blew past him as he saw a blur appear infront of the girl. "Hiei!" The blur turned out to be a guy wearing all black, a white scraf around his neck, he had piercing crimson colored eye that held a permament glare, a white bandana on his forhead, and like him, hair that was naturally spiked, except his was black with a white starburst. He noticed his hand was on the hilt of his katana, ready to be drawn. "Hn. Who are you." He asked as he pulled his katana out a bit. "H-Hiei! Stop!" The girl ran infront of him, hold her hands up as she looked at him. "He saved me, he's not going to hurt me." The guy, or Hiei, moved his gaze onto her and dropped his hand from his katana.

"Hn." Was all he said as he relaxed.

"Natsumi!" He turned his head to see three other guys running towards them, calling out to the girl. He glanced back at her, letting her name float around in his head.

The ground shook almost instantly, parting as an arm appeared out of no where and wrapped itself around Natsumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi's POV

I screamed as the arm that held me, tightened. I wiggled around, hoping I would find any bit of space to slip through. But luck wasn't on my side today, I screamed again as it tightened it's arm. Soon a chuckle rang through my ears, bringing tears to my eyes as I looked down at the ground to see the Hollow crawling out.

"You fools! There is a reason why they call me the Roach!" It gave a cruel laugh as it swung me around. "Why? 'Cause your ass is as ugly as one?" I couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of Yusuke's sarcastic remark.

"I will kill each and every one of you after I have my meal." I watched as it brought me closer to it face, it's tongue licking over its visible teeth. I screamed as I tried to move away. "No! No! Let me GO!" Soon a white light flooded my vision as the Hollow screamed.

3rd Person POV

Everyone watched as a white light engulf Natsumi and the Hollow, a scream filled the air as the light slowly disappeared. Everyone watched in horror as Natsumi was thrown, her eyes closed as she held her arm.

"You bitch! You will pay for that!" The Hollow screamed as it held it's bloody arm. Everyone drew their weapons, ready to attack when a voice rang out. "Back off, his ass is mine." Everyone turned to see Natsumi standing, holding her arm with her head down. "Natsumi just-" Natsumi dropped her hand, showing everyone her broken arm, she lifted her head, her striking violet eyes glaring at the Hollow. "Na-Natsumi?" Kurama asked timidly as she threw her arm out to her side, a sickening snap caused him to wince.

She had snapped the bone back in place, never wincing or moving her gaze from the Hollow. "Stay out of the way." Her voice wasn't it's usual soft, melodic tone, her voice was lower, more seductive tone.

Before anyone could say anything to her, she disappeared from their sights.

"My mask!" They whirled to see Natsumi's arm embedded in the Hollow's mask. She yanked her arm out and jumped away to avoid the attack of the Hollow. They watched in amazement as Natsumi lunged towards the demon, sending a roundhouse kick at his mask. A straight crack appeared on it mask, splitting it in half. The Hollow cried out in pain as it fell to its knees, trying to reach for it's mask when a hand appeared in its face. "Die." Was all Natsumi said as she released a considerable amount of energy that completely obliterated the Hollow.

She let her hand fall as she turned and faced her friends and Captain Hitsugaya, her face was emotionless as she took a step towards them. "Natsumi? Are you ok?" She turned her gaze to Kuwabara, he flinched but didn't look away. "Natsumi you got the demon, you can calm down down." Kuwabara gave a small smile as he nudged Yusuke, who in turn nodded. "You kicked his ass reall good Sumi. Great job."

"Natsumi, let's go back to the house and celebrate on your achievement." Kurama gave her a smile as he started to make his way to her. "Hn." Was all Hiei said as he closed his eyes.

Natsumi closed her eyes and soon fell towards the ground, her energy leaving her body as she blacked out.

Toshiro appeared by her side, along with the one called Hiei, but he was on her other side. They both held her arm, holding her up while glaring at each other.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro broke the glaring contest he was having with Hiei and saw his Lieutenant running towards him, with a few others behind her. He quickly glanced back at Hiei and saw his attention was on the upcoming people, he took this chance and quickly, but with great gentleness, pulled and lifted Natsumi up in arms.

He recieved a death glare from Hiei as he held Natsumi in his arms.

"Well, since the threat is gone, let us go and see Koenma." Kurama said as a portal appeared behind them. "Shall we?" Yusuke and his team led the way towards the portal, mainly waiting on Toshiro who carried their friend in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsumi's POV

A groan escaped my lips as I slowly opened my eyes, grateful that someone kept the lights off. I slowly sat up, feeling the pain course through my body when I pulled a random muscle. Once I was sitting up completely, I looked around my room, trying to see if anything was there for me to drink. My throat was dry like sand paper, but the headache I was getting didn't help the matter either.

The sound of the doorknob being turned caught my attention, I watched as Botan walk in with a cup of my salvation.

"How are you feeling Natsu?" Botan asked as she handed me the cup of water, giggling as I acted like a child trying to grab something.

Before I answered her, I quickly started drinking the liquid, not caring for the taste at the moment. Once I finished it off, I handed it back to Botan as I panted slightly, relieved that my throat wasn't dry anymore. "I'm feeling sore, like some body builder put me on their exercise plan." I smiled as Botan laughed, making me giggle along with her.

"Anything else hurts? Like maybe your right arm?" I couldn't but look at her puzzled, shaking my head as I looked at my arm. It was bruised from being squeezed by that Hollow. "No, it just feels tender, nothing else."

I watched as Botan nod, studying my arm while fiddling with the empty cup. I just shrugged and let it go, thinking it's nothing important. "So where are the others at? All I remember is being squeezed like those stress reliever toys and nothing after that." I tapped my chin, trying to remember what else had happened.

Botan gave another laugh as she shook her head, smiling at me with that imfamous smile of hers. "Well, Hiei and that other guy saved you from that...Halo?" A light bulb went off in my head as I remembered the thing that attacked me. "The Hollow?" She snapped her fingers as she nodded her head. "That's it! They saved you from that Hollow, which of course came from their world that some how came into ours." She explained quickly with that contagious smile of hers.

"Well, since I'm feeling well enough to walk, why don't I properly introduce myself to the new guest." I gave a small smile before another wave of pain crashed into my body. I shut my eyes and bit my lower lip, waiting for the pain to dull. "Sumi? You ok?" Botan's worried voice allowed me to focus on something else.

"Yeah, I'm ok Botan. I just forgot how sore my body is, that's all. I'll be fine, I just need to take it slow before doing anything else." I slowly swung my legs over the bed, taking deep breaths before I stood, clenching my teeth as my muscles scream in pain. "Natsumi, are you sure you don't need help? I can hurry and get Kurama in here and make something to ease the pain." I shook my head, taking slow steps to the door.

"I'm fine Botan, I just need to take it nice and easy, then I'll be ok." I gave her a reassuring smile, as I took another step, the pain not as bad as the first one.

"Botan? How's Natsumi?" I looked up to see Kurama poking his head in through the door. " I giggled as I waved at him. "I'm fine Kurama, no need to worry." I slowly walked over to him, hoping my pain wouldn't be noticeable. "Are you sure Natsumi?" Before I could speak up, Botan beat me to it. "I think you need to make her a quick fixer-upper, she's still very sore."

I couldn't help but glare at her as I turned my body towards her, ready to chew her out for revealing my current weakness. A new wave of pain crashed through my body, making me gasp out in pain as my legs gave out.

"Natsumi!"

I felt my shirt being lifted, followed by a duet of gasps. "Is it bad doc?" I asked as I gave a tiny smile, hoping to liven the mood. "Natsumi, I think you should stay in bed for another two hours." I looked up at him, wondering why he would tell me that.

He sighed as he slowly picked me up bridal style, being careful not to cause me anymore pain. I watched as he brought me into the bathroom, setting me down on my feet. He faced me towards the mirror, bringing my shirt up to reveal what had him and Botan worried about me.

From the top of my bust to my waist line, was black and blue along with both my arms. My right arm caught my attention more though, my elbow was bent funny, it seem to point downwards a little but still looked fine.

"You broke your arm when the Hollow released you from it's crushing grip. I don't know how much damage it caused to your internal organs, I think you may have to go to the-" "Just," I let a sigh out as I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my extremely bruised body. "go ahead and take me to Koenma's hospital. I don't want to explain to the doctors in this world, why I'm black like a hockey puck."

Kurama nodded as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the room and down the stairs with Botan behind us.

"So, how is it being a Soul Reaper?" Yusuke's voice caused me to look up, to see the living room filled with people I didn't know. Well, except Yusuke and the others, and Captain Hitsugaya. And speak of the devil! His gaze met mine, causing me to blush a little and smile. I waved at him before disappearing into the portal that appeared.

Hitsugaya's POV

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, tell us more about this world?" Rangiku asked as she flipped her hair back. "Well, this world isn't all that different from yours, except we don't have a Soul Society." The one called Yusuke explained as he scratched the back of his head. "Well we figured that out, but is there anything else this world has?" Ichigo added as he sipped his tea. "Well we have demons and the Demon World." Kuwabara answered.

"Really? What are they like?" Renji asked, his curiousity noticeable. "Well, Shrimp here is a demon." Kuwabara pointed to Hiei, who was napping on the window seat. Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel jealous towards him, since he was, of course, six inches taller than him. "What kind of demon is he?" Rukia asked, studying Hiei. "He's-" "None of your business." Hiei opened his eyes to glare at Rukia, making it obvious that he wasn't comfortable with them.

"Ok, enough about us. Let's hear about you guys. So, how is it being a Soul Reaper?" I couldn't help but sigh as Rukia started explaining the life of a Soul Reaper, while using her crappy drawings to help clear things up.

I felt like I was being watched, so I turned my head to see Natsumi. She was with Kurama, who had his arm around her, helping her walk out of the house. She gave me a small smile and a wave before disappearing from view. I let my mind wander, wondering how she was doing after yesterdays events. I quickly shook my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts, I didn't need them distracting me from my mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsumi's POV

The doctor ran some scans on me and did a physical check up on me, I really hated check ups, I don't know why, I just did. After the results came back on my scans, the doctor gave us good good news, or if what I was told good news.

Both of my rib cages were bruised, but not broken, which is good I think. My arms were bruised, but the bones on my right arm, or technically my right elbow, was indeed broken but it was healing good, since the person was able to set back in it's place. But it being bent the way it was, was due to the bone digging into the muscles and nerves inside my arm, so it swelled. But since the break wasn't a clean one, the person wasn't able to set it back exactly right, so now it's kinda healing funny.

The doctor reassured that I'm still able to use my right arm normally, the only down side is the noticable bump on my elbow.

Other than that, I'm perfectly fine.

No internal bleeding, no concussion, no head trauma, no other broken bones, and anything else. I just had to take it [i]really[/i] easy, I couldn't do any heavy lifting or anything that will come in contact of my bruised body and cause me pain.

I sighed as I walked beside Kurama, his arm around my shoulders. I glared at my body, wishing I had the demon's ability to heal quickly. "Natsumi, it's only temporally until the worst of the bruising goes away. I will take care of your chores while you relax for once." I glanced up at Kurama, knowing he meant well but it really wasn't helping right now.

I nodded, turning my gaze to the ground as we walked through the portal, appearing in Genkai's Temple. I heard laughter and talking in the temple as Kurama and I entered, normally I would go and join but I wanted to be alone right now.

I kept walking with my head down, my gaze locked with the ground, never noticing or even hearing someone walk up behind us.

"Hey Natsumi! Are you gonna join us and the Soul Reapers?" Kuwabara asked as he patted my back, right smack dabbed on the bruised area.

I cried out as the immense pain hit me, causing my legs to buckle under the sudden weight. Tears ran down my face as the pain continued to crash through my body, I heard Kurama say something but the pain had my main focus. I gingerly held my shoulders, careful not to bump my arms together, not wanting another wave of pain to hit me.

"Natsumi, are you ok?" "Do I look ok?" I snapped as I glared up at Yusuke, making him take a couple of steps back with his hands up. "Come on Natsumi, let's get you to your room for you to rest." I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as Kurama helped me up. The pain dulled a little, but not enough for me to like at the moment.

I leaned against Kurama, allowing him to carry me some what to my room.

"Do you want to lay down or?" I sighed, pulling away from him as I walked towards my bed, biting my lip as the pain increased slightly. "Water would be great, along with my medication Kurama. If it's not to much to ask." I laid down on my bed, careful not to cause any more pain. "It's no trouble Natsumi, I'll be right back." "And apologize to Yusuke for me please. I want to rest right now." "Sure thing Natsumi."

With that, Kurama left my room, leaving me to my thoughts and allowing me to shed the tears that fell from my eyes.

I hated this feeling, being weak and easily hurt.

I envied Kurama and the others, they're able to heal quickly or push their emotions so far back, that its completely forgotten. I wish I had either of those abilities, or in general, were a demon. Atleast that way, I could defend myself and not rely on anyone to save me.

"No Yusuke, I'm afraid she can't spend time with us for some time." "Why? What's wrong with her?" "The attack she received yesterday from the Hollow left three quarters of her body in bruises, her arms are the same. Right now she is very fragile and sensitive." "How bad is the bruise Kurama?" "In Natsumi's words, 'black and blue like a hockey puck'." Kurama explained to the others outside my door.

I sighed as the opened and closed, signalling Kurama's return. "How are you feeling Natsumi?" "Weak and worthless." I replied, not caring if anyone heard me.

"Natsumi, you aren't weak or worthless. You are the exact opposite." Kurama handed me my medication and a glass of water. I sat up slowly as I popped the pills into my mouth and downed the water quickly. "Regardless of what you say Kurama, it's just how I feel right now." I said as I handed him the glass back, laying back down.

Kurama sighed as he walked towards the door. "The others want to come in and see you, should I let them in?" "No. I'm gonna take a nap and I don't feel up to visitors right now."

Kurama's POV

He felt bad as he left Natsumi's room, he wished he could do something help change her mind about herself. Over the year she has stayed with the gang, she became his little sister in a sense, one that he secretly wished for. He didn't know why she thought that about herself, but it hurt him to hear that.

"So can we go in and see her?" I turned my attention to Yukina and the others. I shook my head as I frowned. "She doesn't feel up to visitors today, she's still in pain right now." Kuwabara hung his head in shame as he left his shoulders drop. "This is my fault, if I hadn't slapped her back, then she wouldn't be in pain." "Kuwabara it isn't your fault, you didn't know. But right now we can let her rest and hope her most of her bruising goes away by tomorrow."

I made my way past them and down the stairs, wanting to get away from everyone at the moment.

"You shouldn't feel bad Fox." I didn't bother seeing who spoke, seeing as I knew who it was. "And why is that Hiei?" I inquired as I entered the kitchen. "It's not anyone's fault, actually, no one was able to sense the Hollow's attack." I set the glass in the sink, letting his words sink in. "Hiei, it doesn't matter if it's anyone's fault for not sensing the attack. I feel bad 'cause I can't do anything to help make Natsumi feel better. Right now, she feels weak and worthless for not being able to do her normal everyday things."

I left the kitchen, hoping and seeking the comfort of my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsumi's POV

I opened my eyes, feeling the tiredness leave my body after the nap I've taken. A small sigh escaped my lips as I slowly sat up, wincing as the pain returned, but not as overwhelming as before. I glanced at my alarm clock to see it was three in the morning, I frowned as I stood, letting the pain travel my body.

Once the pain ran its course, I slowly made my way down stairs, hoping Kurama left a plate of dinner for me. Sadly though, that wasn't the case.

Next to the trash can was a couple of empty pizza boxes, clumsly stacked together. I sighed as I opened the fridge never sensing someone behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped a mile high into air, not literal of course, and whirled around, immediately regreting it. Another wave of pain slammed into my body, making me fall to my knees as I bit my lip. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I was pulled into a [b]VERY[/b] warm body.

I glanced up to see crimson colored eyes, full of concern and...hurt?, staring into my jade colored eyes.

"I...I'm sorry." He muttered as he pulled me into his chest and gently held me close while burying his face in my hair. I couldn't help but blush as he held me, my heart beating rapidly as I gently wrapped my arms around him.

"I...I didn't mean to...frighten you." He muttered again, burying his face into my hair more, pulling me even closer to him. I buried my face into his shoulder; savoring, enjoying, hoping this moment. I silently inhaled his scent, storing it in my mind somewhere. He smelled of sharp spices and the forest after it rains.

I couldn't help but shiver as I held him closer, but I felt something warm wrap around my body. I peeked and saw a black coat wrapped around my body, I glanced up at Hiei to see he had given me his cloak. I gave him a small smile and gently pecked his cheek, blushing even more as I did so. I saw a small tinge of pink appear on his cheeks before he looked away.

"You should rest."

As soon as those words left his mouth, I fell back into the peaceful world of darkness.


End file.
